wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kiwi Hawk The Rainwing Hybrid (LionessTheNightwing)
WARNING: The personality traits might explain why. Kiwi Hawk is a male (but also a gay) Skywing/Rainwing hybrid and is clip's distant cousin. He is also a fancy hybrid and all he cares about is fashion and fabolousness. Background Early Life Kiwi Hawk was born in the Skywing hatchery, but when he first hatched, clip found him as a hybrid of a Rainwing and a Skywing. Clip had gasped about this and then was scared by this. Then when he grew older, it turns out he had red hair. Falcon, clip and the Queen were surprised by this and then saw how fancy he wanted things to be. Then on his 17th birthday, he saw how disgusting pyhrria was and then told his family that he wanted it to be perfect, but the queen's refused and said he can't control pyhrria. Hawk was surpriaed by this and then cursed out at the others. Everyone heard hawk say all his crosswords, and then he was kicked out of his tribe, and was told never to come back again. Because of this, he swore revenge on all the dragons and decided to kill everyone in both of his own tribes, starting with clip. However, he has spent most of his life being rich and gaining so much money making dresses, mixing hair dye and creating new colors For example: seawing blue, sandwing tan/gold/yellow, Rainwing rainbow, Skywing orange/red, mudwing bronze, icewing white/silver and Nightwing purple/black. Appearance Kiwi Hawk, despite being a hybrid, is a Skywing/Rainwing hybrid with grayish red scales, orange spouts on the side of his body, dark red wing membranes, orange underbelly, red hair, lightish red horns, yellow back and red spikes on his back. The tip of his snout is sand colored yellow and the spots on the front of his arms are dark red and on the wings. Personality Kiwi Hawk is shown as embarrassed, but also kind. He is sometimes really skeptic and does not like ugly dragons, which when he sees one, he becomes hostile, rude and cold to that dragon. He is also really intimate and can be like this to another male. Messed up right? Should I put a warning on that? Anyway, kiwi hawk is also shown as a really seductive, hot and lustful lovely dragon who will stop at nothing to get that handsome male dragon to love him and keep him forever. Quotes (still working on the voice acting) "Oh my, scorchy." (To scorch when he yells at him) "You're such the arrogant male around here. Hmhmh." (To sober when he snaps back) "My, my, clip. May I show you what it is like to be fancy?" (To show clip what it's like being fancy) "Being fancy! Fancy! So fancy! That is what pyhrria should be!! Ahuhhuhuhuh!!" (His laugh and the voice before the song) "HOW COULD YOU?!" (When he found out that they had infiltrated his fanciness) "DISGUSTING LITTLE SKYWING COUSIN OF MINE!!" (Angry) "Your world is disgusting!! Why do you live there anyway?! Come with me! I'll show you what world you should truly live in!" (To clip) "I love you, narwhal. I love you. I don't want you to leave me. Love me as long as you could." (To narwhal while Alaska watches in disgust because of how wierd it was) "I Can See why." Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:Content (LionessTheNightwing) Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Other)